Officer Uchiha
by sasunaru-soul
Summary: "As quick as that first kiss was Sasuke felt as if his body was going to erupt, years of teenage hormonal fantasy's came bubbling up to the surface, all revolving around the blonde who now had his fingers entwined in the ravens hair, deepening the kiss.


**Warning! boyxboy dont like dont read :)**

**Disclaimer~ sadly i do not own naruto :( if i did sasuke and naruto would be together! (obviously)**

**Enjoy :) and pleasee review ^^ **

* * *

><p>"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto yelled as the raven haired man handcuffed him.<p>

"I told you if it happened again I'd have to arrest you, you can't go around interfering with police business"

"Arghh! I saved everyone's ass! You can't do this" the blond said struggling against Sasuke's hold.

"You're not part of the force Naruto, and you only got in the way, if you want to save people perhaps you should do the _normal_ thing and give to charity or something" Sasuke stated with an air of 'how many times do I have to say it'

"Oh come of it" Naruto said, though his words were barely noticed by Sasuke who was very skilfully avoiding the blonds deadly glare.

"Just get it the car Naruto"

Naruto obliged without another word, he wouldn't be put in jail anyway, his uncle was close friends with the chief of police, Tsunade.

"NAAAARUUUUTOOOO!" Tsunade screamed as Sasuke finished filling her in on the current situation, where a certain blonde 'coincidently' backed into a truck full of stolen goods just before police could apprehend them, giving them a chance to make a run for it, while police made their way around the wreckage.

Naruto of course saw himself as a hero, 'those men were dangerous, I saved your life' as he had so aptly put it to officer Uchiha after the accident.

"Naruto, why is it that you're always caught up in police business? Do you enjoy making more work for me? Or for Sasuke? You know if I didn't know jiriaya so well, you'd have found yourself in a jail cell a very long time ago right? Well this is all I can excuse, if this happens one more time I will throw your ass in jail"

Naruto just stared, Tsunade was always a little over the top, 'I think she enjoys yelling', but it was different this time, she was really serious.

Sasuke watched as the two stared at each other, when he arrested Naruto he didn't really think Tsunade would do anything to him, it was just a formality, but next time he would actually have to lock Naruto up? He wasn't even sure he could do it.

Naruto and Sasuke had been, well they wouldn't use the term 'friends' but they were certainly connected in a strange way, they had known each other for about 15 years, since the star of high school, they had always been competing against each other, weather for a place on the swim team, or the highest grades, they were always rival, but they never really 'talked' they didn't have to.

"Is that understood, Naruto" Sasuke was brought back from his musings by Tsunade's sharp voice.

"Yes chief Tsunade"

"Good" turning to Sasuke who was standing in the corner, she said "please escort Naruto out of the precinct, then you're done for the day, ill seen you on Monday"

Sasuke simply nodded and left, knowing Naruto would follow.

As they walked through the desks and chairs scattered around the office Naruto was quiet, something that Sasuke knew was very uncommon.

But as they entered the elevator Sasuke was relieved to hear Naruto speak, but hearing what the blonde said he thought maybe quiet wasn't that bad.

"It's not fair you know" Naruto said sadly.

Sasuke didn't need to ask what Naruto was talking about; it was painstakingly obvious to him.

"i worked harder than you ever did to get my grades up, I put in hours and hours of study time, I did everything I could, and yet you made it into the police academy and I didn't . It's not fair!"

Whenever Naruto brought this up, Sasuke knew he was in a bad place, and it made him feel extremely guilty. It was true Naruto did work harder than him, he watched Naruto push himself to the limit trying to get into the academy. When he barely tried at all, he was an Uchiha, naturally smart, everything came easy.

"Naruto…" Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he settled for "how bout I give you a lift home?"

Naruto slumped, turning away from the raven "yeah, whatever"

The trip to Naruto's apartment was a shot one, and a silent one.

When they arrived at the small apartment block Sasuke still felt awful and Naruto looked incredibly crushed.

Sasuke watched as Naruto got out of the car, silent and depressed. He knew he wouldn't be able to drive away so he got out of the car as well.

"Naruto, do you mind if I come up for a cup of tea?" Sasuke asked tentatively.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke before ascending the stairs to his apartment.

Sasuke took that as a 'whatever' and followed the blonde up the stairs.

When the two had finally made their way inside, made tea and sat down, the tension in the air was thick enough to cut.

And Sasuke suddenly found himself giggling, something Sasuke _didn't _do.

Naruto heard the stupid sounds Sasuke was making and lost it, and not in the normal angry way most people loss it when they've just had a bout of depression, no.

Naruto started laughing.

If anyone had walked in on the two they would have seen two grown men on the floor laughing, tea knocked over and chairs on the ground, yes they would've backed out slowly, ignoring what they just saw and pushing it from their minds.

After what seemed a very long time, Sasuke stopped laughing and rolled onto his side so he could look at Naruto, who seemed to have the same Idea, because he was also facing Sasuke.

"I'm sorry" Sasuke apologised, which he had never done for anyone, let alone _Naruto._

Despite this Naruto didn't seem shocked at all.

"I know" the blond said with an understanding Sasuke didn't think he had.

Laying there both men had a strange feeling of acceptance, like this was where they were meant to be, no matter what each had been through to get there.

Neither moved for a very long time, they just stared at each other, appraising each other's eyes, nose, hair…mouth.

Sasuke's stomach gave a flutter as his eyes roamed Naruto's face, and slid down towards his body, following the contours of delicately developed muscle under perfectly tanned skin. He paused at Naruto's waist, where his shirt had ridden up, and finally seemed to realise what he was doing.

He was checking out Naruto. Sasuke inwardly scolded himself, it had taken him years in high school to overcome his obsession with the blonde, and here he was, back at what felt like the beginning.

Closing his eyes he told himself with no uncertainty that Naruto was straight, and not interested.

Opening them, he found himself staring at Naruto's piercing blue eyes not inches from his own.

"What were you just doing?" Naruto asked in a surprisingly sexy voice.

Sasuke cleared his throat and spoke with a slight air of exasperation "what do you mean Naruto?

Naruto cocked a smirk "oh come of it Sasuke, I watched you check me out"

Sasuke just stared hard at Naruto's face, trying to figure out what the blonde was thinking, but this came to no avail, and he was left with nothing to do but admit it.

"What of it?" Sasuke said defensively, he was trying really hard to keep his dignity.

Naruto continued to smirk but didn't say anything, then when Sasuke was just about to explode with nerves; Naruto closed to small gap between them and pressed a firm kiss in Sasuke shocked lips.

As quick as that first kiss was Sasuke felt as if his body was going to erupt, years of teenage hormonal fantasy's came bubbling up to the surface, all revolving around the blonde who now had his fingers entwined in the ravens hair, deepening the kiss.

When they parted, after the initial kiss, it was only for a second, just enough time for Naruto to say "you want me", smirk as big as ever.

Sasuke didn't care what Naruto said, it was true after all, but all he could focus on was the flame that he had been repressing for years, burning higher and hotter than he could ever remember.

He pushed Naruto down, joining their lips together and asking for entrance, which Naruto gave willingly, Sasuke explored the inside of the blonds mouth, running his tongue along every surface, teasing every sound he could get out of Naruto, who was clearly enjoying the treatment, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk as he released Naruto's lips long enough to get the blonds shirt over his head, Naruto moaning at the loss, before returning with the full force of his tongue, which Naruto appreciated deeply.

Sasuke ran his hands over every portion of Naruto torso finally settling on the blonde's waist.

Naruto hated being more exposed than Sasuke, he wasn't shy or anything, but he didn't like Sasuke having all the fun.

Running his hands down to Sasuke's hips he set to works on untucking the ravens shirt, which he found out was no easy task, when Naruto finally freed the material he was in no mood for gentleness, and he began ripping the buttons off rather than undoing them.

Although it was Sasuke's work shirt, he couldn't find it in him to stop Naruto, there was something thing sexy about the blonde ripping open his police uniform.

At this point both men were shirtless and breathing hard, Sasuke moved one of his hands down to the bulge in Naruto's pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Omgosh : i kno it ends in a terribly awkward place . i might continue from here if people want me too?**

**i hope you liked it and please review xD even if you didnt like it tell me where to work on please!**

**thankyouu xD**


End file.
